How to Fluster a Stubborn Dragon
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Reading in the livining room, Wufei notices noises coming from the kitchen where Quatre and Duo were together. His curiosity gets the better of him as he listens in on what they're doing.Warning:YAOI sexual situation,humor, oneshot.Paring:2x4 3x2x4 3x5


How to Fluster a Stubborn Dragon

By: a psycho chibi named Wendy

Weee! I'm still alive!

I've been workin on so many different things that that I haven't had time to post anything for about a year. But, I had this idea yesterday, and I actually finished it! Now for the legal crap:

Disclaimer: Gundam wing characters aren't mine. Nope. Honest, they ain't mine.

Warnings: maaaasssive yaoi and sexual situations/implied sexual situations. you don't like it? then go away. P

Pairings: 2x4, 4x2, 2x3x4, implied 1x2x3x4, 3+5

This** IS** a sequel to **The Noise Behind Closed Doors**, so you might wanna read that one first.

Enjoy!

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

Curled up on the couch with a book resting on his lap, Wufei was enjoying a precious few moments of peace and quiet. Since the war had finally ended, it was nice to be able to just relax and get back to the things he used to love. The thick book in his lap was of the history of ancient Rome, which he found rather fascinating. Although as he was reading he couldn't help but think that something was off. He had watched Quatre and Duo wander off into the kitchen a few hours ago giggling insanely for some unknown reason. About ten minutes ago a loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a loud cry, but giggling soon followed it. It had taken everything in his will power to stay seated. He couldn't help thinking that they were up to something, but he was trying his damnedest to convince himself he didn't care. He was not going to make a fool out of himself again.

He could still remember the embarrassing scene last year when they had listened in on what Quatre and Trowa were doing in the privacy of their room. Just thinking of the wild moans that Trowa had uttered made Wufei's cheeks heat up. "Dammit.. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that... It's none of my business... Besides, Heero said Quatre was just giving Trowa a back rub.. It's nothing for me to dwell over..." His mind then began thinking of Quatre's pale hands moving along Trowa's lightly tanned skin. Musicians were supposed to have incredibly strong hands, and since Quatre practiced yoga and contortionism his knowledge of the human body had to be boundless.

When he found himself wondering about the pair again Wufei growled at himself and snapped his book closed. "God.. What the hell is wrong with me...?" he muttered as a frustrated sigh left his lips.

He was beginning to have doubts about agreeing to live with his comrades in this rather cozy Victorian house. So far it had been one massive sexfest with no signs of stopping. Quatre and Trowa had started the entire thing during the war, and now Heero and Duo had gotten involved. What was worse was that he was beginning to get the feeling that they were steadily targeting him to join in as well. He wanted to deny that all of their subtle, and not so subtle flirting, was starting to wear him down, but he couldn't ignore how attractive the four really were.

Trowa had taken a particular interest in him, and would do little things to attract his attention. It nearly knocked him over when he felt Trowa groping his ass one morning in the kitchen with Quatre watching with a sweet smile from the table. It was clear that Quatre had no problems with Trowa coming after him, probably in more ways than one, but it was beginning to be too much for Wufei to take. He had never been attracted to men in the past, and really hadn't considered the possibility. But they were moving in on him fast, and were too damn sexy about it to keep ignoring them forever.

He was tempted to go lock himself in his room until he could clear his head, but before he could really decide he heard a long moan coming from the kitchen. His dark eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. "No.. They can't be doing that in the kitchen..." he muttered to himself.

He suddenly found himself standing from the couch when he heard more giggles from behind the swinging kitchen door. His book forgotten on the couch, Wufei slowly approached the door even as he was scolding at himself not to. "I don't care what they're doing... I don't care.." he grunted in a futile attempt to convince himself. But his feet kept moving forward, and soon he was standing in front of the kitchen door. When glanced down at the floor he bit his lip when he saw the cuff of Duo's favorite black shirt peeking out from crack under the door. _:Oh god... They are...:_ he thought as his heart began racing.

"_Oh man... that was a good one, Duo.."_ Quatre's voice hummed dreamily from behind the door.

_"Thank you, I rather enjoyed that myself.. But I do believe it's you're turn, Q luv." _Duo replied in a husky chuckle.

"What the hell are they doing...?" Wufei asked in a faint whisper. He was so tempted to just push the door open a bit to peek inside, but he restrained himself.

Soon Quatre's soft giggling filled the room followed by a deep sigh. _"This is fun, I wish Trowa would do this more often with me..."_

_"Why dontcha you ask him ta join us? I'm sure he'd love to."_

_"Nah, I wanted to play with you... I always love how you get so creative. I never would have came up with this sort of idea."_

Duo laughed again and there was a sound of something soft and wet squishing and slipping. _"That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?"_

_"Mmm.. Wasn't it my last birthday?"_ Quatre replied, but sounded like he was in the midst of eating or licking something.

_"Oh yeah, we sure raised a lot of hell that day... Oh, do you remember about the whipped cream and yer oldest sister's limo?"_

_"How could I forget? She still hasn't forgiven me.. She never could get those spots out, so she just bought a new one."_

_"It was worth it though."_

_"Yeah it was... Hey, wait a minute! How the hell did you get that?!"_ Quatre suddenly yelped followed by the sounds of metal clinking together.

When Wufei heard what he thought to be handcuffs locking into place he suddenly felt very warm. The notion of Quatre being hand cuffed in the kitchen while Duo had his way with him was enough to make the blood rush to a certain portion of Wufei's body. _:Oh god... I... I wonder what he's going to do..:_ Wufei's mind pieced together as he inched his way closer to the door.

_"I've had them the entire time, you just didn't notice when I sat them down."_ Duo replied coyly.

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were lying to me."_

_"You know I don't lie, Q. Now just be a good boy and take what's dealt to you."_

"_Oh fine... Just quit pointing that thing at me."_

_"What? You mean like this?"_

_"Yes, you can hurt somebody with that thing."_

_"No you can't."_

_"You ever been jabbed by one? Trust me, it's not pretty. Put that thing away, I don't trust you with that in your hand."_

_"Don't grab it!"_

_"Put it down, Duo."_

_"Let go!"_

_"You let go!"_

The soft sounds of a struggle quickly erupted from the kitchen, accompanied by loud grunts and deep gasping. Wufei could hear the sound of skin moving across skin and Quatre growling out curses while he was being jarred or jerked. His imagination was going wild with all the different images flying through his mind, and he quickly noticed his black jeans were steadily growing tighter. As his hand wandered to the front of his jeans he nearly jerked when he heard more pots and pans falling while two sharp cries echoed through the kitchen.

After a moment of heavy panting Duo groaned loudly. _"Damn... why did you push me?"_

_"To get you off. I hope you're happy now. I'm all sticky because of you."_ Quatre grunted flatly.

Unable to hold back any longer Wufei pushed the door open a bit and looked inside. He instantly spotted Quatre laying on the floor behind the kitchen island. His light blue shirt was unbuttoned and his pale face was flushed, but what Wufei's eyes zeroed in on was the white cream that was smeared around his parted lips and dripping from his blonde hair.

"I told you not to grab it." Duo grunted in return as he stood up from behind the island as well. He was shirtless and was also smeared in the white cream.

When Wufei saw the scene his right hand absently gripped at the front of his jeans as he held his breath.

Quatre glared lightly from his place on the floor and pouted. "Well you kept pointing it at me, and I don't like things like that shoved in my face."

Duo chuckled and leaned over to give the Arabian a helping hand up. "Chill out, Quatre, it was only a..." Before he could finish he noticed the door was cracked open and a dark pair of eyes was watching them intently. "Spoon... Wufei, what are you doing over there?" Duo questioned with a curious expression on his cream covered face.

His first thought was to bolt for the stair case, but he swallowed hard and pushed the door open, prepared for the worst. When Wufei entered the kitchen he couldn't help but blink when he saw playing cards scattered everywhere and cartons of ice cream sat out on the island counter top. "Wait... You two were playing cards and eating ice cream the whole time in here..?" he asked now that he saw they were in the midst of a game.

Aqua and violet eyes looked at the Chinese man curiously. "Yeah... What did you think we were doing?" Quatre asked from the floor where he fell.

"Uhh... Nothing! I wasn't thinking anything.. I just.. Heard a crash, and came to see... Um.. What was going on..." Wufei stammered as he tugged lightly at the collar of his shirt. He was trying desperately to hold back the blush that was creeping up on his face, but was failing miserably.

"What's gotten inta you, Wu? You look like yer gonna have a fit." Duo asked as moved to help Quatre back on his feet.

"I'm perfectly fine! Forgive me if hearing things crash in the kitchen gives me cause for alarm..." Wufei grew silent when he saw that both of then still had their pants on, which made his blush grow considerably. _:Dammit, what the hell have I gotten myself into.. I feel like an ass now..: _Wufei groaned mentally while looking for a crack in the floor to hide in.

When he saw Wufei looking completely hot and bothered, Duo gave a sly wink towards Quatre and motioned towards the Chinese pilot. "Well, Quatre was going all anal because I was pointing a spoon at him, then he had the brilliant idea to try and wrestle it away from me." He ran his hand through his hair only to stop when he felt something metal sticking out of the top of his braid. "I don't believe this... The damn spoon is in my hair!" he growled as he attempted to pull it out.

Quatre snickered and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. "Serve you right for waving it at me." he stated while pulling an ace and king from his sleeve.

When Duo saw the cards his eyes narrowed deeply. "You little bastard! You were accusing me of cheating, and here you have cards up your sleeves!" he growled while still trying to pull the spoon from his hair.

Grinning sheepishly, Quatre scratched lightly at the back of his head and laughed. "Well, I knew I couldn't beat you playing fair, so yes, I cheated... You were still winning though, so hasn't done me much good, has it?" he pointed out dryly. He had yet to meet the person who could beat Duo at poker, and he doubted he ever would.

"You were still cheating!" Duo whined with a pout. "Dammit! Quatre, I can't get this fuckin spoon out of my hair, will you help me?" he finally asked with a frustrated sigh.

Still giggling at how ridiculous Duo looked, Quatre moved to stand in front of him. "Okay, turn around, I'll see what I can do." When he was facing Duo's back, Quatre took hold of the long thick braid and pulled off the restrictive band at the end.

Focusing his attention back on the pair, Wufei watched as Quatre's fingers unraveled and combed through the silky chestnut hair. He found himself wondering what the impossibly long locks would feel like, or how it would feel to have Quatre playing with his own long hair. It made certain areas twitch into life the longer he thought about it, but he was trying not to let it get to him.

Quatre carefully worked through the long hair until he finally pried out the spoon and tossed it on there kitchen island. "There... Why do you always have to make such a mess, Duo? You've gotten ice cream everywhere.." Quatre scolded lightly as he straightened Duo's hair.

"You help make the damn mess." Duo countered through a soft growl. He loved it when Quatre would play with his hair, so he wasn't in any hurry to pull away.

"I know, but you you're the one that has the knack for starting the mess..." Quatre trailed off when he saw that there was a large glob of the vanilla ice cream they had been sharing on Duo's shoulder left slowly melting its way down his bicep. "You even got ice cream on your shoulder... I'll get that for you.." he muttered.

Before Duo could respond he felt a hot wet mouth clamping around his arm. "Quatre...? What.. What are you doing..?" he asked on a shaky voice when that hot pink tongue began trailing up his arm.

"Mmm... Getting started on cleaning up... You're so messy, Duo.." Quatre purred softly. He then bit down on Duo's shoulder and sucked on it gently, enjoying the shuddering gasp that Duo gave.

Nearly jerking when he felt the blonde marking him, Duo trembled and began breathing faster. He waited for Quatre to release his shoulder then slowly turned to face him. "You're not exactly squeaky clean either, Q..." Duo whispered as he leaned forward. Closing the space between them, Duo gently licked and kissed away the ice cream that was covering the pale lips.

Wufei's eyes were nearly taking up all of his face as he watched in shock at the pair that were beginning to make out in front of him. His right eye started twitching and his heart began racing when he saw Duo moving his hands under the back of Quatre's only to scrape his nails hard down the pale skin. The growl that Quatre gave made Wufei's heart skip a beat, but he almost jumped when the blonde suddenly slammed Duo back against the stainless steel door of the fridge.

Quatre savagely began kissing and biting down Duo's long neck while keeping the American tightly pinned to the cold metal door. Duo's soft mewling cries fueled him to keep going, and soon he was licking up the remnants of the ice cream off of the bare solid chest. As he licked the smooth skin clean he wrapped his lips around Duo's right nipple to tease it with his teeth and tongue.

Duo struggled weakly against the iron grip clamped around his wrists, but was too distracted by the hot mouth on his chest to really try. He gasped and moaned through his clenched teeth, but when he felt Quatre's hips grinding into him he lost what control he had. "Oh god, Quatre! More, please more!" he begged shamelessly.

Not even hesitating, Quatre dropped to his knees on the floor and hastily began unbuckling the belt that encircled Duo's hips. He quickly felt Duo's hand tangling in his short hair as he unzipped Duo's pants, but just he was about to push the dark jeans down the narrow hips the sound of someone running from the kitchen and the door slamming open made them both stop and snicker.

Quatre glanced up at the wildly grinning Duo and hummed playfully. "Think we're pushing things too far with him..?" he asked lightly while teasing him around his boxers' waist band.

Another deep husky chuckle left Duo's lips as he gently caressed the flushed face looking up at him. "Nah... It's his own fault for being so damn stubborn... I've been startin ta think he was stupid just for resistin you..." he purred while running his thumb over Quatre's soft wet lips.

Quatre nipped softly at the thumb and giggled. "Well, I've been doing all this mainly for Trowa... He's always had a thing for Wufei... Hopefully he'll finally see things our way soon.."

"Heh, if he doesn't I don't mind being a tool in your evil plans..." Duo stated with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

"Oh good..." Quatre smirked evilly and he gently tugged down the black boxers. "I've always wanted you to be my tool.."

"Mmm... Yay for me, then.."

Meanwhile, bolting through the house towards the stair case like his life depended on it, Wufei was clutching at his nose in a desperate attempt to hold off the impending nose bleed. However in his haste he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and grunted hard when he ran into something very solid. When he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him he slowly looked up.

His dark eyes shot wide open when he saw a very familiar emerald eye looking at him curiously. "T-Trowa!?" he yelped. This was the last person he needed to see.

Trowa's lips twitched into a soft smirk when he saw the deer in the headlights expression the young Chinese man was giving him. "Hello, Wufei... You seemed to be in a hurry... Something going on..?" he asked in his normal quiet tone.

Getting lost in the heated green gaze for a moment, Wufei quick shook his head to focus his thoughts. "N-no... Nothing's going on... I... I was..."

"Wufei.. Why is your nose bleeding...?" Trowa questioned curiously.

Knowing that there was no way to answer that without looking like a fool, Wufei cleared his throat nervously. "Um.. I.. I don't know.. I was going to take care of it in the bathroom..." he stammered uneasily. He had never gotten this close to Trowa, and the things he was feeling were only confusing him further.

"Hmm.. I see..." Trowa's hands slid down Wufei's back and settled firmly on his ass. In a fast motion he pulled Wufei's hips against his own and was thrilled by the wordless squeak that accompanied the blank look that fell over the dark face. He then leaned over to whisper into Wufei's ear. "Were you planning on taking care of that in the bathroom too...?" he asked on a teasing growling.

His head swam when Trowa started to firmly grind against him, but Wufei struggled weakly to get away. "Trowa... Please let me go..." His voice cracked, but there was no way he could regain any sort of dignity at this point.

But Trowa kept his hips moving against Wufei's as he nipped at the dark earlobe. "Let me have a kiss, and I'll let you go..."

Wufei trembled as the hot tongue slithered around his ear, but he found himself nodding. "Okay..." he whimpered. Things were moving too fast for him to resist for much longer. _:And it's only a kiss. Right?:_

Before he could think it through much further Trowa's face filled his vision once more. He almost jerked when their lips touched, like he had been shocked, but the hand that had fisted in his hair kept him in place. The tongue that persistently ran along his lips gently pried them open somehow, and Wufei suddenly felt the warm intruder trying to twine with his own tongue.

Trowa would have laughed at how shy Wufei was being if his mouth hadn't been preoccupied. It took him a few moments, but steadily Wufei began getting involved with the kiss. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out how good of a kisser Wufei really was, but what he enjoyed most was the way he felt him now clinging to him tightly. Their mouths worked on one another slowly, almost sensually as they explored each other.

But just as Wufei was really getting into it Trowa pulled away. He looked into the dark glazed eyes and smirked in amusement. "Hmm.. That was nice... You can go now." he dismissed him quietly while pulling away from him.

Wufei stood there with his mouth agape as he watched Trowa head for the kitchen. Confused, burning up, and horny as fuck, Wufei bolted up the stair case as fast as he could on the way to his room. Which was where he planned on spending the rest of his life.

When Trowa heard the door to Wufei's room slam shut he shook his head and chuckled softly. "So stubborn..." he mused as he pushed the kitchen door open. When he stepped inside the kitchen he instantly saw Duo leaning against the fridge gasping heavily, while on the floor Quatre had just finish pulling up the black boxers. "Having fun without me, I see." he commented lightly as he sauntered over to the kitchen island.

Quatre glanced over at his quiet lover and smirked. "I told you we'd only wait for so long." he reminded him as he licked something from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah... And when I have to wait with Q on his knees in front of me, yer lucky if I wait at all..." Duo added on a breathless chuckle as he helped Quatre back to his feet.

Trowa smiled and nodded. "I understand completely, Duo..." He reached over for the nearly empty carton of ice cream and scooped a bit onto his finger. "But you played your parts perfectly... Wufei was in mid nose bleed when I ran into him." he stated before taking his finger into his mouth. But as he was glancing around at the mess they had made, he paused when he noticed something metal on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, and stood looking curiously at the pair of handcuffs he was holding. "Why are these here...?" he asked while quirking up a brow.

Quatre saw the metal cuffs and instantly began giggling. "Oh those... Well, I thought the sound they made would make Wufei's mental image a bit more... Um.. Vivid." he stated with a wide grin.

"I'm tellin ya, Tro, this guy's pure evil genius in a pretty blonde package!" Duo exclaimed as he staggered over to the island. "He had everything planned out, he even knew how Wufei would respond ta everything! I think he's psychic or something!"

Smiling wider, Trowa pulled the blonde close to him and kissed his cheek. "That's my angel..." he purred seductively.

"Mmm... Just doing what I do best, love..." Quatre hummed as he snuggled closer. He moved in to give Trowa a kiss, but as he did so he felt something cold and metal encircling his wrists followed by a fast series of clicks. "Trowa... What are you doing...?" Quatre asked as he looked at the cuffs now on his wrists.

Not answering, Trowa cleared of the island top with one fast swoop of his arm, and effortlessly lifted Quatre to sit on top of it. He then took hold of the pale bound wrists and hooked them on the pots and pans rack suspended from the ceiling above the island. Trowa then stepped back and took a moment to admire how his love was stretched out and helpless. "Hmm.. Very nice... What do you think, Duo..?" he asked lightly as he let his fingers trial down the pale exposed chest.

Duo walked around the island to join Trowa, and couldn't stop the maniacal grin that spread across his face. "Very nice indeed... I do believe he's over dressed though.."

"I do believe you're right, Duo... Why don't you fix that problem while I'll give Heero a call... I'm sure he'll want to come home early for this..." Trowa said as he moved for the phone on the wall next to the door.

"Hey, Trowa?"

Trowa glanced over his shoulder at his bound lover. "Yes, Angel?" he asked while picking up the cordless phone.

The wide smirk that formed on Quatre's lips was priceless as he answered. "Tell Heero to buy more ice cream on his way home."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

THE END!

Hehehehehe

That was too much fun

I don't care if anyone reads this, I loved just writing the damn thing

Mahahahaha!!

Later!


End file.
